Bud gets Circumcised
by Travis 5412
Summary: Mrs. Compson takes Bud to get Circumcised. It will be Painful for him but he will recover fully from it no infection from it. No Flames allowed. All Flames will be removed and you will be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Bud gets Circumcised: Chapter 1 Gary gets Circumcised

* * *

We begin at The Compson House we see Bud is as Naked as the day he was born. But his Butt and Boy parts are censored.

Mrs. Compson: Bud i am taking you to get Circumcised.  
Bud: What is that?  
Mrs. Compson: Removal of forskin.  
Bud: Okay. He looked down at his Male parts. He put his Clothes on.

They got in the car and took him to the Doctor. That Doctor does 2 types of Operations. Skin Cancer removal and Circumcision. 2 other boys are there. There names are Gary Randolf and Larry Barker. Gary is a tan colored Fox and Larry is a Dog like Fern.

Gary: Do you think he is here for Circumcision?  
Mrs. Randolf: I am sure he is.  
Gary: Mom will it be painful when they Circumcise me?  
Mrs. Randolf: Yes it will. I hope you don't mind being Naked?  
Gary: I don't mind. I love being Naked.  
Recesionist: Gary Randolf the Doctor will see you now. Okay when you go in there take off all your Clothes and sit down.

He got naked. After the Exam.

Doctor: Okay lay down and i will strap you down so you wont move so i wont cut off that part.  
Gary: Okay.

Mrs. Randolf held his hand as the Doctor removed his forskin.

Gary: Mom it hurts bad.  
Mrs. Randolf: Lets go home.  
Gary: Okay let me get dressed 1st.  
Mrs. Randolf: Okay. Once you get home get naked again.  
Gary: How long will i be Naked?  
Mrs. Randolf: For a week.

Next Chapter will be Larry's turn.


	2. Larry's Circumcision

Bud Gets Circumcised Chapter 2 Larry's Circumcision

* * *

Receptionist: Okay next.  
Larry: Okay that is me.  
Receptionist: When you go in there get Naked.  
Larry: Okay.

He went in there took off all his clothes. His Butt and Boy parts are Censored. The Doctor strapped him down and Circumcised him.

Doctor: All done. You can get Dressed now.  
Larry: Already. That did not hurt much.  
Doctor: That is because you had loose foreskin. I also have a shot for you. Don't worry it wont hurt much.

Meanwhile Bud is talking to his Mom what the Doctor will do.

Bud: What will they do when the Doctor Circumcise's me?  
Mrs. Compson: They will have you get Completly Naked he will exam your body then strap you down put the scapal and Circumcise you.  
Bud: Will it hurt?  
Mrs. Compson: I am afraid so. I want you to put Antibiotic Cream on it 2 to 3 times a day.  
Bud: Will you give me children's pain reliver so i wont be in pain?  
Mrs Compson: I sure will.  
Bud: Any reason you did not have me Circumcised just after i was born?  
Mrs. Compson: Because i wanted it to be your choice.  
Bud: Why wont he use gas or something?  
Mrs. Compson: This Doctor wants people to feel the pain of Circumcision. Don't worry this Doctor never leaves infections.  
Bud: Okay.

Meanwhile in that room.

Doctor: Okay you can go home now.  
Larry: Okay.

After he got home he put on loose fitting Pajamas and took a nap. Next Chapter is Bud's Circumcision.


	3. Bud's Circumcision

Bud Gets Circumcised Chapter 3 Bud's Circumcision

* * *

Receptionist: Bud Compson the Doctor will see you know.  
Bud: Okay.  
Receptionist: When you get in that room get Naked.  
Bud: I want to go in alone Mom.  
Mrs. Compson: I was hoping you would say that. Put Antibiotic Cream on your Boy part after your operation 2 to 3 times a day until you fully heal.  
Bud: Will do Mom.

Bud went inside that room and took off all his clothes as well as his hat. He looked down at his male parts.

Bud: It wont look the same after the Doctor is done.  
Doctor: Let me examine you before i Circumcise you.  
Bud: Okay.

He did examine him.

Doctor: Now lay down and i will strap you down so you can't move. This will hurt.  
Bud: Can i watch you do that to it?  
Doctor: Why sure. I hope you don't mind seeing blood.  
Bud: I don't mind.

The Doctor then removed his foreskin.

Bud: That hurt very bad.  
Doctor: You had tight foreskin. Allow it to heal for a week or 2. Now for your shot and it will be over.  
Bud: Okay.  
Doctor: Your 1 brave boy. You did not cry.

After that he got Dressed which hurt him.

Doctor: Please take them off i will give you this hospital gown. So it does not bug the healing.  
Bud: Okay.

He put it on. They went home. Bud got barefoot.

Mrs. Compson: Let me have a peek at your boy part.  
Bud: Okay.  
Mrs. Compson: You can take a bath alone because i don't like seeing that part like that. But let me see it when you heal.  
Bud; Okay. I feel tired.  
Mrs. Compson: Go take a nap. After all it is normal after that kind of Operation.

He took his nap. Next chapter the slow healing begins. 


	4. Healing begins

Bud Gets Circumcised Chapter 4 The Healing begins

* * *

Mrs. Compson: I have a nice hot bath for you. The Doctor said it will make your Boy Part feel good. Enjoy it. Stay in for an hour.  
Bud: Okay Mom. But what if any of you need to use the bathroom?  
Mrs. Compson: Pull the Curtain closed. That way they wont see what was done to it. As in your Boy Part.

Bud took off his Hospital gown looked down at his boy part and sighed. He began to talk to that part.

Bud: I hope you Heal fast.

He got in and it felt good on that part.

Bud: This feels great. I hope my boy part is easyer to wash than it was before my operation.

His Dad came in. Bud pulled to curtain closed.

Mr. Compson: Does that feel good on your boy part?  
Bud: It sure does.  
Mr. Compson: Don't forget to put that cream on it to prevent infection.  
Bud: Okay Dad.

After an hour he put soap on and shampoo got out dried off and put the cream on that part and put on the hospital gown. Went to eat a snack and he slept like a baby. The next day he felt less pain.

Bud: Lets see if it looks better. Maybe a bit better. I still wont show it to my family until it is fully healed.

He went Down stairs and had Breakfast.

Mrs. Compson: Here is your pain pill. Now go put cream on it.  
Bud: I did that after i peed.  
Mrs. Compson: Good.

Next chapter his part is healing well. 


	5. Halfway Healed

Bud Gets Circumcised Chapter 5 Healing half way done

* * *

Bud woke up went to the bathroom. He saw his Boy part looked better.

Bud: Wow it looks better.

He went back to lay down. He is lying down a bit less. Then he went to have Breakfast.

Mrs. Compson: Did you remember to put that Cream on your Boy part?  
Bud: Yes i did. It looks a little better now.  
Mrs. Compson: Show me in the Bathroom after Breakfast.  
Bud: Okay Mom.

He did just that.

Mrs. Compson: It is Healing well. The Color near and at your pee hole is back to normal. You have a Doctor Appointment this after noon.  
Bud: Okay Mom.

That afternoon he went to see the Doctor who Circumcised him.

Doctor: It is healing well. Tell me how painful it was when i Circumcised you?  
Bud: Very painful. But i find my Boy Part easyer to clean now.  
Doctor: Good.  
Bud: Any reason you used an Anesthetic?  
Doctor: I don't use them on Circumcision.  
Bud: I did like the pain. But you did not have to strap me down. I would have stayed still.  
Doctor: You are 1 brave Boy. Tomorrow i am going to Circumcise 2 Kids named Tommy and Timmy Tibble.  
Bud: I know them 2. You will have to strap them 2 down.  
Doctor: That is the plan.

Bud is Happy that his Boy part is healing and that The Tibble Twins will feel the pain he felt. Later after Dinner Bud had his bath which feels good on his Boy Part. He slept well. Next Chapter is the last called Fully healed.


	6. Fully healed

Bud Gets Circumcised Chapter 6 Fully healed

* * *

Bud Woke up fully healed he walked naked to show his family he is fully healed. Like before his Butt and Boy part censored.

Bud: I no longer mind being Naked in front of you again.  
Mrs. Compson: It looks better now than before your operation.

Bud got dressed and went to play with DW and Emily.

DW: I heard you are fully healed. Your Mom told us.  
Bud: I sure am.  
Emily: Lets play.

They played for a while. Until 2 Minutes before Dinner is ready.

Mrs. Compson: Did you have a good time playing with your friends?  
Bud: I Sure did.  
Mrs. Compson: Wash up because Dinner is ready.  
Bud: Okay Mom.

He did just that. The End. Next story the Tibble Twins gets Circumcised. 


End file.
